


One more time

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	One more time

金希澈的吻变得更加霸道，顾不上嘴里的血腥味儿，他放肆的吮吸朴正洙的舌头，啃咬他的嘴唇，直到朴正洙嘴唇变得红肿才放开，他在朴正洙的脖子，胸口四处留下他的痕迹，手轻轻一碰朴正洙后颈的腺体，朴正洙就已经发出呻吟来。发了情的Omega身体敏感的不行，他身体软的像滩水一样依附在金希澈身上，下身的空虚让他不适，他渴望金希澈占有他，但金希澈的眼神也让他害怕。

朴正洙不是没见过金希澈的发情期，但以往的金希澈除了在情事上更加有耐力之外几乎与平时并无两样，但今天不同，他仿佛看到了金希澈眼里的火光，朴正洙的心情也并未完全平复，眼泪还是不受控制的不断流下来，他渴望金希澈的温柔，但金希澈好像并不能让他顺意。金希澈咬住朴正洙的腺体使劲咬下去仿佛没有一丝疼惜，“希澈，我好疼。”朴正洙的眼泪流得更加厉害。金希澈扳着朴正洙的脸和他四目相对，擦掉朴正洙的泪，闭上眼睛继续吻下去，一手扣着朴正洙的脑袋，一手扶着自己的下身对准朴正洙的穴口准确的插了进去，他对朴正洙的身体太熟悉了，不用看也能准确的进入。没有任何预告的突进让朴正洙整个人颤抖了一下，没有安全套的阻隔，朴正洙感受到金希澈滚烫的下体在自己身体里撑的生殖腔有些胀痛，温度也像是要把自己灼伤了。他整个人被抵在墙上，双腿缠在金希澈的腰上。

金希澈毫不留情的顶到最深处，朴正洙的胀痛感很快被情欲代替，呻吟起来。金希澈一言不发，发了狠似的大力冲撞，每一次都退到穴口再用尽全力顶到最深，朴正洙的呻吟里都带了哭腔，空气中只剩下朴正洙不断的呻吟和肉体撞击的声音。

朴正洙就这样被抵在墙上迎来了他今晚的第一次高潮，他整个人颤抖着，趴在金希澈肩头舔舐他的皮肤，感觉整个人就以这样的姿势被抱进了卧室。

朴正洙被放在床上，金希澈再一次欺身上去，他把朴正洙的双腿放在自己肩上，朴正洙整个人立刻被折了起来，金希澈又一次不客气的插入，用力抽插，每一次退出，朴正洙的穴口似乎都翻出一些粉色的穴肉出来又随着金希澈的动作重新送了进去。朴正洙被上的只剩了哭的份，疼痛和满足感一起折磨的朴正洙欲仙欲死，朴正洙想求着金希澈停下来又不希望他停，朴正洙已经没办法完整的思考，金希澈的每一次的顶入都打乱了他的思绪。

在迷乱中，朴正洙被翻了过去，以跪趴的姿势趴在床上，金希澈从后面插入，更深了，朴正洙不记得自己高潮了几次，然而金希澈丝毫没有动摇，一直只朝着一点猛烈的撞击着，那里是朴正洙的生殖腔入口，金希澈此刻只有一个想法，标记他。

空气中交合的声音不减，朴正洙哭的嗓子都哑了，金希澈的下身仍被朴正洙温暖的穴肉包裹着，渐渐的，金希澈感受到朴正洙的生殖腔开了一个小口，立刻毫不犹豫的插了进去，朴正洙也感受到了自己身体的变化，他想逃，但慌乱的眼神刚好迎上了金希澈炽热的目光。

金希澈被那慌乱的眼神气到了，用力把朴正洙按住，任自己的生殖器在朴正洙的生殖腔里慢慢成结，最后把温热的液体全部射入了朴正洙的生殖腔。

“正洙，你再也逃不掉了。”


End file.
